Mama Minerva
by Loony Puppeteer
Summary: Minerva McGonagal is given custody of a one year old Harry Potter. It changes things.
1. Mama Minerva Prolouge

**Prologue**

Minerva McGonagall sat in the living room of her Hogwarts chamber. A baby blue basinet sat next to the dark red armchair she sat in. She leaned forward resting her head in her hands. The transfiguration teacher did not know what to do. Not only were three people, who she thought of as children, dead, by fault of their best friend, she now had a small bundle on her hands. Sirius Black had turned against his best friend and his wife, giving Lily and James Potter away to You-Know-Who. Sirius Black had then murder Peter Pettigrew before being captured. He would be sentenced to Azkaban.

Minerva had then gone to Private Drive to watch the Dursley's. Petunia Dursley nee Evans lived there with her husband Vernon and son Dudley. Minerva was appalled, they were shallow people, nothing like James and Lily. And from what Lily had told her, narrow-minded, especially towards magic. And Dumbledore wanted to leave young Harry Potter, the Boy-Who Lived, only survivor of the attack by Voldemort, with these muggles. She could not allow it. They would stifle the young boy, attempt to get rid of his magic. They would be lucky if the Dursley's were even kind to the buy.

The Head Deputy rarely went against Headmaster Dumbledore but she could not budge on this matter. Dumbledore would not leave Lily and James son with these people. And she had told him this, clearly and with a sense of righteous anger, which quickly grew into flustered stuttering when Dumbledore had grinned and said "I was hoping you would say that" and plopped the baby in her hands.

That man would be the death of her. The adoption papers were all written up, signed and dated and sent to the ministry of magic. Minerva McGonagall was now the uncertain guardian of one, Harry James Potter, age 1 and three months.

Oh Merlin this was not going to end well.


	2. Growing Up

((Almost Age 2))

"Time for breakfast Harry." Minerva said as she picked the boy up out of his crib. The boy was almost two years old and quite heavy. She settled him into his booster chair and began to get the food set up. She turned back to look at the raven haired boy when she heard a small nose. The cheerful boy was grinning at her.

She could not help but smile back at the boy. He was such a healthy, cheerful boy. With vibrant emerald eyes that reminded her of a young girl with fiery hair and an equally fiery personality. And dark black hair, that was near impossible to control and a mischievous smile that brought images of a happy boy who loved laughter and the girl with fiery hair.

"Mama!" The word was burst out with hands reaching put for a hug, the smile growing. Minerva froze. Mama…could she accept that name. Mama was for Lily, a woman who loved her son above all else. But this little boy, who she loved with all her heart was offering the position to her.

She looked at the boy and watched as he began to get upset, his smile falling and his eyes turning wet. The choice was instant.

"Oh Harry." She swept the boy into a hug, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Mama!" He beamed. She smiled back, returned him to his chair and finished fixing breakfast. And if later that day, in her room where no one could see she wept for that which Lily and James were missing, and hoping she was a worthy substitute, it was no one's business but her own.

((Age 3))

"Poppy! Poppy!" The calls pulled everyone in the vicinity out. They were distressed and out of breath.

Poppy came running out of the hospitable wing only to gasp when she saw Minerva running towards her with a three year old Harry Potter in her arms. The boy was pale and lifeless looking. Poopy quickly led Minerva to a bed and instructed her to lay the boy down. A quick examination revealed a large gash on the back of his head as well as a few bruises. A few potions, poured down an unresponsive throat and a couple spells left the boy healed, with color in his cheeks though still asleep.

"What happened Minerva?" Poppy asked once she was certain her small patient was alright.

"Oh Poppy, We were walking down the hall when Harry ran off. I got distracted talking to Nick when I heard Harry scream and a crash. He had tripped down the stairs." Minerva looked to be near tears.

"Minerva, why are you so upset, this is not the first time a child has been injured?" Poppy asked. There was a reason there was a hospital wing after all. 100's of children from the age of 11 to 18 came through these. They had more than a few injuries.

"But this is the first time it's been a child this small, and it was Harry." Minerva proclaimed as she brushed a loving hand through the raven hair.

Poppy sighed with a fond smile before leaving the two. Minerva would watch over Harry until he woke. The medi witch wondered if Minerva had ever expected to get this attached to the young boy. Probably not, but they definitely needed each other.

((Age 5))

"Harry James Potter-McGonagall!" the call was stern and anyone who heard it flinched, that was a mother calling after her definitely in trouble child.

Albus Dumbledore, Poppy, Professor Flitwick and Severus Snape sat at the professors table in the great hall enjoying a nice lunch. The students would be arriving tomorrow and they had had meeting all day. They all watched the door as a naked five year old came running through the great hall doors. The small black haired boy froze as he saw them before dashing up to hide behind Severus Snape's billowing black cloak. The pale man turned to look at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He simply sighed and shifted slightly before returning his eyes to the doors when the young boy grinned at him

Seconds later a pink faced and huffing Minerva McGonagall came charging through the door, a scowl on her face, the front of her robes damp and her silver hair slightly array.

"Minerva, are you ready to begin lunch?" Albus Dumbledore asked pleasantly from the Headmasters seat, his legendary eye twinkle present.

"We will be once I find the little troublemaker who decided to run off after his bath without getting dry or dressed. The words were accompanied by a deepening of her disapproving scowl.

"Ah well I hope you find him soon." Albus said, his grin growing. Young Harry Potter snickered softly as he buried him deeper into his Uncle Sev's cloak.

"I suppose that means you have not seen him?" Minerva asked.

"No we have not, perhaps you should check with the Bloody Baron or Nearly headless Nick." Albus suggest while the others shake their heads and hid their smiles behind tea cups.

Minerva huffed before spinning and walking back out the doors. Once she was gone Albus transfigured some napkins into a shirt and trousers for the boy before handing them to Poppy who grabbed the boy and dressed him before dropping a kiss to his hair.

The boy quickly scrambled up Severus leg (Severus caught him when he slipped) and settled into the man's lap. Harry really liked Uncle Sev. The black haired man did not seem to like Harry when they first met but Harry really wanted to make friends and was determined

"Thank you for hiding me from Mama Uncle Sev." The boy said sweetly. The man in question simply huffed before handing Harry a piece of toast. They had all relaxed when all of a sudden Harry jumped to the ground and ran out a side door. Severus was half way to his feet when Minerva came charging in again.

"Harry James Potter you get right back." The words had a veiled threat that caused the five year old to come running back in. He stopped in front of the woman, looking down.

"Sorry Mama."

"Sorry! I have been chasing your naked self all around this castle for the last 15 minutes young man."

"I was just trying to help." The boy said petulantly. Minerva did not look impressed.

"And how was running around Hogwarts naked helping, pray tell?"

"I dried myself as I run here then Grandpa Albus tr…tran…"

"Transfigured, dear." Minerva supplied, still looking at the boy expectantly.

"trans-fig-ured" The word was said slowly. "Clothes for me." The boy smiled, pleased with himself.

Minerva looked ready to scold the boy again but they both looked up at the head table when snickers and chuckles. All of the teachers were laughing and Minerva could only shake her head and lead the boy to their seats before settling in for lunch.

((Age 10))

"Merry Christmas Mama!" the cherry call came from her bedside. Minerva groaned, it was much too early for this.

"Mama! Wake up its Christmas!" the voice sounded again, before a sigh came and she felt her bed dip. She peaked one eye open to see her 10 year old adopted son sliding underneath the covers. He snuggled up to her and met her single opened eye.

"Only an hour more okay Mama." The boy whispered.

"Alright Harry." The both drifted back to sleep. They were awoken an hour and a half later by a cheerful Headmaster and a grumpy potions professor.

((Age 11))

"What if I can't find the right wand?" Harry asked worriedly. Minerva shook her head looking down at the boy walking next to her. Harry was tall for his age and his hair was cut neatly (she loved James but there was no way she was letting Harry walk around with that mess he had called hair.) and his robes were wrinkle and stain free. He had pulled his lip into his mouth and chewed on it nervously.

The eleven year old had been asking similar questions for the last month. He was starting classes at Hogwarts this year and was very nervous. Though no one understood why. He knew all of the books up to third year by heart and the rest were not far behind. He could cast all of the first year spell with his practice wand and most of the second. And his proficiency in potions and herbology were astounding. Harry was an amazing learner and a very powerful little wizard.

Minerva shook her head before taking the boys hand and leading him into wand shop. "Stop worrying so much Harry, you'll be fine."

Moments later she wished she had worried more as they walked out with a holly wand.


	3. Welcome First Years

So, so, so sorry this chapter took so long. I had an accident and got a concussion and have not been able to use my computer or read for longer than a few minutes. I hope everyone can forgive me and keep reading!

Harry grinned up at Minerva when she came to lead him and all the other first years to the great hall. Hagrid had taken Harry to the train station earlier so he could ride it, and the boats with the rest of the first years. Harry had met up with his best friend Ron Weasley and his family before boarding the train. Molly Weasley had treated Harry's goodbye with as much love and tears as she had treated the others. After a few moments spent sharing stories Harry and Ron's compartment door was thrown open.

The sharp faced blond who opened the door and a condensing sneer on his face until he saw who was inside.

"Harry, Ron! I am so glad I found you!" Draco Malfoy proclaimed.

"Draco we were wondering when you would find us." Harry said as he slid over to allow the boy to sit next to him.

"Mother was loath to let me go." Draco replied with a put upon sigh.

"And your father?" Ron asked.

"Pretended to be bored but it took even longer for him to stop hugging me than my mum." He replied with a grin.

The boys laughed. Harry and Ron had been friends for many years. Molly had sent him over to Hogwarts when Minerva had asked if she could spare a child for a playmate. Ron and Harry had immediately become friends. A few years later when the lord and lady Malfoy had come to speak to Dumbledore they had brought Draco with them.

Minerva had put the three six-year-olds into a room and ordered them to behave before leaving with the two blonds. Ron and Harry were wary of the snooty blond and Draco was unsure what to do with the raven and red head. Then Harry had decided he had enough of this wariness and had grabbed Draco's arm then Ron's and dragged them over to play with his train set. Draco did not want to leave an hour later.

The two older Malfoys had been surprised but decided to bring Draco over for playdates in the future. The Malfoys and Weasley's soon had no choice but to get over their rivalry. It was not worth endangering their children's happiness.

They had also made a new friend. Hermione, a busy haired muggleborn had entered their compartment looking for a toad. When they introduced themselves she had immediately started to babble about how she had read all about Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Harry had blushed and replied "I'm just Harry."

"Alright just harry, I'm Hermione, I hope we will be friends." She said after blinking at him for a few seconds.

"I would be honored."

"Us as well!" Ron exclaimed while Draco nodded.

"Of course!" Hermione smiled, she was pleased to have made so many friends before even getting to the castle.

Minerva smothered a grin as Harry walked with his friends. He looked happy. She noticed the bushy haired girl walking with them. Hermione Granger if she remembered correctly, very studious. She will probably be a Ravenclaw.

Leading the first years to the great hall she watched the pride that rose in most of the teacher's eyes when their sights landed on Harry. Her son had grown into a fine 11 year old. The professors all loved Harry, even Severus who fell quickly for the boy's charms despite his first reaction to the boy.

"I don't want anything to do with that brat!" Severus had snarled, pacing the carpet in the Headmasters office. Minerva held 1 ½ year old Harry whose curious eyes followed the man. Dumbledore watched on, amused.

"Do not call my son a brat Severus Snape!" Minerva had snapped.

"He will be just like his father!" Severus had returned.

"You…!" Minerva was cut off from her retort when Harry began to squirm. He forced his way out of her arms and ran to Severus.

"S…sev…seru…sev'us" The boy tried over and over to get his mouth around the name.

"Severus sweetie." Minerva spoke slowly, her eyes soft as she watched the boy.

"Sev-er-us…Severus!" the boy beamed, emerald eyes glowing as he looked at the man whose name he had just spoken.

Severus stared down at the boy with an unreadable expression before spinning and leaving the room, robes billowing behind him. Harry ran after him, ignoring Minerva's call of his name.

"Let him go Minerva." Dumbledore spoke. Later that night Harry had been dropped off at their quarters by Poppy.

Minerva had no idea what happened but the next day, when she had taken Harry to the great hall for breakfast he had immediately ran to Severus and climbed in his lap. Minerva was expecting an explosion as was everyone else judging by their expressions. But Severus had simply balanced the boy and handed him a cup of milk.

Harry had babbled on as children will do, calling the man sour man Uncle Sev. Severus would not admit it but he was quite fond of the boy.

Minerva began the sorting. Sending children right and left as the sorting hat called out a house.

"Gryffindor!" It would shout. "Slytherin!" it would call "Huffelpuff!" it would exclaimed "Ravenclaw" it would proclaim.

"Granger, Hermione" She called and Harry nudged the girl to get her going. She sat on the seat, shaking from nerves or excitement. The hat sat on her head for a moment before giving a shout of "Gryffindor!". The girl grinned, waving to her friends before going to the Gryffindor table. Well it was not the first time she was wrong about a sorting. Perhaps the girl would prove to have more bravery than resourcefulness in her.

"Longbottom, Neville" A shy boy began to make his way up to the stool. She gave him a smile before placing the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" She was surprised, he was so shy but the hat was smart, he knew what he was doing…probably.

"Draco, Malfoy!" Draco sauntered up to the stool, grinning at the black and red haired boys still waiting. The hat rested on his head for a long moment before shouting "Gryffindor!" Minerva was shocked. Gryffindor, a Malfoy. But then she looked at her boy and she knew. Harry had the ability to make anyone brave, and she knew that the young Malfoy and her charge had a special connection.

"Potter-McGonagall, Harry!" She could not help the smile that came upon her face as Harry walked up to her. They both ignored the mummers. He sat down and when she placed the hat on his head he said thank you.

The hat sat upon his head for a long moment, and another and another. Finally when she was about to demand an answer the hat spoke "Gryffindor!" Harry beamed. She patted his shoulder and sent him on his way.

"Weasley, Ron" Ron's sorting only took a moment the hat was not on his head for more than 10 seconds before "Gryffindor!" rang out.

The sorting was wrapped up and Minerva took her place. Dumbledore gave his usually crazy speech then everyone began to eat. Minerva watched as Harry spoke to Draco, Ron, Hermione and Neville. She was so proud of her son. Draco was talking to everyone, muggleborns, half-bloods and pure bloods alike. Ron was grinning and waving his hands around. Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself, sitting next to Ron and grinning at his antics. Neville even joined in, his shyness seemingly gone in moments. And her boy, sitting in the middle, surrounded by friends and joy.


	4. It's time

I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
I feel absolutely horrible that it took this long for me to get this done but life has been insane. I had a concussion then had to have surgery and life just got in the way. I hope you all can forgive me!

So for some reason this did not stick or something becuase I posted it, people were notified and then it wouldent open. If another problem occurs please let me know.

* * *

Harry had enjoyed his first school year at Hogwarts. He loved Hogwarts dearly, it was his home and he was very happy to not have had to leave it for schooling. He had made many friends in all of the houses. Even slytherin despite the stigma.

But Harry's best friends were Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. The four of them were near inseparable. That was even more obvious now as they stared at the large, three headed beast that was sleeping by an open trap door. They realized it must have been the magical harp in the corner keeping those many heads, and their many, many teeth asleep.

None of them really wanted to be here. Really. But most of the professor were gone, there had been a horrible attack and they had been called in to help. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and even Poppy were all gone. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione had been heading back from dinner when Harrys scar began to hurt. He nearly collapsed.

While helping Harry up Hermione had noticed Professor Quirrell sneaking around. Then she saw him go up a floor and disappear into the door that held the three headed dog.

Hermione did what she does best and made a sudden connection.

"The sorcerer's stone!" she suddenly proclaimed, making all the boys, even the still woozy Harry look at her in confusion.

"Nicholas Flamel, he created the sorceress stone, and it's here, that dog must be guarding it!" She elaborated.

"Fluffy." Harry said petulantly making the others look at him in the same they had been looking at Hermione.

"Hagrid told me, he named that _dog_ Fluffy."

"Right? So what should we do?" Draco asked.

"Go tell a teacher of course." Hermione said.

"Let's go tell my Mum." Harry decided leading the way to her office. She wasn't there, none of the teachers were there. A house elf, Lonny, told them where all the teachers were.

And that's when everything went down the drain as the four brave Gryffindor 11 and 12 year olds headed off to stop Quirrell form stealing the sorceress stone. Minerva was going to kill Harry when she found out.

* * *

Harry decided that the Hogwarts professors were too crafty for their own good. With a giant chess board, violent keys, trick potions and devils snare this was already more than he had expected. Harry was now on his own. Draco, Hermione and Ron were back a few rooms. Ron unconscious, Hermione bruised and Draco watching over them. Harry was now walking into a fire lit room, seeing Quirrell standing before the strange mirror, talking to someone.

"Professor." Harry spoke. The man spun slowly.

"Mr. Potter. What a pleasure." Gone was the stutter, instead he looked confident.

"You should not be here professor." Harry responded.'

"What a polite boy, let me see him." Came a hissing, light voice from somewhere Harry could not pinpoint.

"But master, you are not strong enough." Quirrell exclaimed.

"I am strong enough for this." Came the voice again. Then the man turned and began to unravel his turban thing. A face appeared beneath it, grey and wrinkly, weak looking.

"Who!" Harry took a step back, the sight made his scar hurt.

"Do you not remember me boy." The voice was cruel and mocking.

"You're Voldemort!" Harry made the connection.

"Do not speak his name boy!" Quirrell snapped.

"Quiet! Have the boy look in the mirror." Voldemort ordered and the man pressed his wand into Harrys back pushing him to the mirror.

"Tell me Harry, do you want to see your mother and father again? Do want them alive and happy? I can give you that. You just need to tell me where to find the stone." Harry had a moment of yearning, he loved his family now but he would be lying if he said he had not wished for Lily and James Potter. He shook his head, Voldemort was lying, and Harry knew this.

He looked in the mirror and saw himself. His red sweater torn and bloody, a cut lip and a small gash on his cheek. Mama was going to kill him for letting his clothes get messed up. The mirror Harry reached his hand into his pocket and pull out…a rock. A red, shiny rock that glinted in the light. Mirror Harry smiled at real Harry and Harry felt a sudden weight in his pocket. Oh…

"Where is it?" Quirrell hissed.

"I don't know."

"What do you see?"

"I am shaking Dumbledore hand…" Harry began.

"Do not lie!" Voldemort spoke before there was a pause. "His pocket." Harry jumped quickly backing away from the man…men? Person and a quarter?

Quirrell began to walk towards harry hands outstretched. He grabbed the boy, a triumphant look in his eyes before suddenly he began to scream. He pulled his hands back and Harry watched as they turned into ash.

"Get him!" Voldemort yelled as Harry began to run.

"But I can't touch him Master!" Quirrell howled.

"Get Him!"

Harry had a moment of thought. He turned back to Voldemort and Quirrell. He raised his wand and took a deep breath. Quirrell was walking towards Harry, his hands gone but a look of determination on his face.

Harry swished the wand to the right, to the left, into a circle and then intoned the word he recalled from the text he had "borrowed" from Grandpa Albus. " _Libertas"_.

At first Harry was sure he had failed, Quirrell had not stopped but then Voldemort's hissing voice began to scream. Bright lights began to fly into the room and Harry felt a sharp pain in both his head and his heart. He watched Quirrell begin to crumble before the pain became too much and the light too bright and darkness came over him.


End file.
